I like a girl
by oldandgray
Summary: Can Emily get out of Katie's shadow?


**This started off being a mostly cannon story and at some point became AU, not that some of this couldn't have happened.**

 **Skins may not be mine, but the grammatical and spelling errors are.**

It was another day at collage, just like all the others. Enter the building, walk down the halls, never being seen or acknowledged by others, and yet she could feel the eyes scrutinizing her, judging her, wondering if what they had heard was true. Three and one half steeps behind Katie, that was where her sister wanted her. Far enough away she didn't have to interact, but close enough to keep tabs on who she did have contact with, and what that contact was. This was Katie's world, and Emily knew not to detract from her spotlight.

Given a choice, being a wall flower in Katie's universe was not first on Emily's list. But it wasn't all bad. Katie was not mean about it; it was simply understood, that was the way it was. The sisters really did care about and looked out for each other, even if Katie was the one to set the tone and direction, and made almost all the decisions. And living in her sister's shadow meant few would risk crossing Katie to mess with Emily. At least until now.

The term had started off with such promise. Two years of college and then off to uni. And then that first day, she saw her. They hadn't even made it to their first class and there she was. The looks passed between them were not missed by many. And that started the whispers all over again. Emily watched Naomi. And standing in Katie's shadow met others watched Emily. And others whispered.

Naomi tried not to take notice of the whispers. She didn't have an interest in playing the games her priers engaged in. The more they whispered about her the less she wanted anything to do with them. And the less she interacted with them the easier it was for them to talk about her.

Emily chose not to hear what the others said. Her focus was on Naomi. One look at her blonde hair and blue eyes took Emily back to that quiet corner of the garden years ago, when they shared a kiss. Before Katie pulled her sister away, and started saying all those hurtful things about Naomi. Katie used all the names and made them sound as nasty and evil as she could; lezzer, muff muncher, dike. And accused her of coming on to and attacking her sister. But as Emily remembered it, she kissed Naomi, not the other way around.

It had been weeks since the beginning of school and she had first seen Naomi. In that time Emily had watched the blonde, every chance she could. Sly glances and casual peaks when she hoped no one was watching, especially Katie. The younger twin tried to never make eye contact, but it happened. She would turn away quickly, never waiting to see the reaction in Naomi's face.

Naomi had started off doing her best to stay away from the twins. Crossing Katie was the last thing she wanted. One could ignore the name calling and threats for only so long. Words could hurt as much as fists. Besides "what was Emily's problem, I am not gay." But there was something about that girl that drew Naomi to her. Even though she tried to avoid the twins, she came to expect and look forward to crossing paths and trading glances with Emily. The looks become longer from both sides, and smiles were added when they thought no one was looking. And at some point Emily had changed her look, trading her brown hair for red, and lagging a little further behind Katie, providing time for longer looks. The dark eyes searching from under the uneven red bangs captivated Naomi to the point they got caught.

Katie could "feel" the interaction happening behind her. She stopped and turned on Emily to find her locked in a stare with Naomi. She placed herself between the two and addressed the blonde first, her hands at her side balled into fists. "You, leave my sister alone. I will not ask again." Turning on her twin, "You, not gay. Just stupid." And spun around, marching away.

With a mix of annoyance and anger Naomi turned away, refusing to look at either twin. Emily stood and watched her sister storm off and turned to find Naomi had also left. Feeling the fool she dropped her head and trudged off to class not even trying to hide the hurt and betrayal.

That was all it took to fuel the rumors.

For the next few days it built, the sideways looks, the whispers, the conversations that ended as either Naomi or Emily approached. Naomi knew what was going on, it was the same thing that had happened after the incident in the garden. Only this time she ignored the words and looks, or tried to. Emily was still somewhat shielded by Katie but even that didn't last forever. A wrong word and a giggle in front of Katie and the world came apart.

It was another day at college, but not like the others. Enter the building, walk down the halls, being stared at by everyone. Both the twins could feel it as they made their way. The hall was quiet, and still. Everyone watching. Some watched Emily, wondering if it was true that she and Naomi where a couple. Some watched Katie, wondering if she would lash out those spreading the rumors. And still others watched the click of girls responsible for most of the whispers, how far would they push things.

As the sisters walked past it started. A voice, soft enough to obscure the owner, loud enough to be heard, "Muff muncher."

Katie spun around and picked a likely target. She might or might not have been the one who spoke but she was in the direction the voice had come from and she was one that others followed. "Did you say something?" Katie was right in her face, looking for a reason hurt someone.

"I didn't say anything. But as long as you are here is it true about your sister and Campbell?"

In a fatal move of bravado she looked back to laugh with her friends. Katie had learned the way to succeed in a street fight, move fast and hit first. Knock them down before they ever touch you. Just as she was about to demonstrate this lesson a small sender girl moved between Katie and her victim. Effy showed surprising speed and strength backing Katie up several steps. The look in Effy's eyes said it all, this would be settled in another place and time. Katie's target took a step forward to continue the dance when Cook stepped into her path.

"Not that I don't love to watch a couple of birds throw down, but our Headmaster is behind you and she doesn't look to be in a sporting mood."

She looked over her shoulder to find he was right. As Cook backed away he called out so all could hear "If you get tired of rolling around with girls and want to have a try with the Cookie Monster just come find me. I'll even play rough if you want." The smile on his face only served to angered her even more.

Emily stood in hall with a mixture of confusion and distress at all the commotion around her. It was obvious that her actions had lead to the events, but why? All she wanted was to be her own person. She didn't want to be Katie's shadow. She didn't want to be told who she could or couldn't like.

Emily watched as Katie, Effy and Cook walked down the hall; she turned and walked the other way. As fast as she could without running. She kept going not sure where she was even trying to get to. She entered the girls restroom looking for a place to hide. The four girls already in the room stopped their conversation and stared at her as she entered. They tried to watch her without looking. With a few whispers to each other they headed towards the exit. Emily watched them go and then with tears in her eyes moved to one of the stalls. Just as she was about to open the door to the stall it opened from within. The blonde bubbly girl took a moment to look at Emily, as if she was trying to remember witch one of the twins was standing before her.

"Oh, hey Emily."

"Hi Panda."

"Did you see what just happened in the hall?"

"Yes Panda," the tone was little more exasperated then she met it to be.

"Oh yeah. I guess you did. That wasn't very cool was it?"

"What do you mean? "

"Well they shouldn't be making such big thing out of it."

Emily looked at the blonde girl wondering if they were really talking about the same thing. With Panda you could never be to sure. "Panda, have you heard what they have been saying about me?"

"That you like girls?"

"Yeah, that I like girls. Well, that I like _a girl_. Does that change us being friends?"

The blonde girl stopped and seemed to think about that for a moment. "Did you like a girl last week before I heard what they said?"

The question caught Emily off guard. Rather then just answer she thought about it for a moment trying to honest with both Panda and herself. "Yes."

"Then you are the same person I liked last week, so we must still be friends." Emily managed a smile, while Panda stayed serious, still thinking about something. "If you like girls does that mean you want to surf 'n' turf with me?"

Emily immediately understood her distress and replied as gently as she could, "No Panda."

"Okay." She seemed a little perplexed for a moment and then her face grew bright, "Wizzer. Because I only want to surf 'n' turf with boys. Have you told the girl who you want to surf 'n' turf with?"

"No."

"You should tell her. Maybe she will want to also. I keep trying to find a boy I want to do it with."

"Thank you for being so wise Panda."

"Oh I'm not wise, I'm useless, ask anyone."

"No Panda. You are brilliant, and beautiful, and more accepting then any of those other girls. Thank you for being my friend." They traded smiles and Emily exited the room.

Emily roamed the halls until she spotted Naomi. After a few deep breaths for courage she walked up to the blonde. "Naomi, we should talk."

"What about Katie?"

"I need to talk to her too. But right now it's you I want..." her eyes smiled in a very suggestive way, "to talk to."

 **As always, reads, likes and reviews are welcome. Especially reviews.**


End file.
